


The Maiden

by JuniperReign



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 100 percent will have filthy content, Amnesia, Biting, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/F, Height Differences, Light BDSM, Marking, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Tall Vampire Mommy GF, Vampires, i wrote this to sate my gay thirst, mature - Freeform, scaroused, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperReign/pseuds/JuniperReign
Summary: You wake up with no memories as to who you were. You don’t know if you had a job, a family, a pet, or a lover, so your mind was simply that. Empty. And if that didn’t make things any more confusing for you, you found out that you’re being held in a castle filled with vampires. Instead of killing you on the spot, they seemed to have taken an interest in you, especially the Matriarch of the castle, Lady Alcina Dimitrescu. Rather than fearing for your life, you can’t help but feel this attraction towards her that has you both terrified and - you’ll deny this a lot - aroused. Unluckily (or lucky) for you, she seems to hold the answers to your amnesia forcing you to stay around her.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 237





	1. Awaken

The smell was the first thing you noticed upon waking up from one of the worst sleep in history. The air was damp, soggy, and filled with a touch of the strong scent of iron that almost made you unconscious once more due to its high concentration. The sensation all over your body was immediate. An involuntary groan left your throat as you struggle to push yourself up from whatever you found yourself laying upon. Your whole body felt like it was thrown into a stampede of bulls that stomped on every part of your body and then thrown into a tub of ice as parts had that stinging sensation of needles and numbness.

The tips of your fingers felt the cold, wet, and rough surface of the ground underneath you as you tried to sit up. Wincing, your knees wobbled from small gravel that threatens to pierce your skin through your clothing. Your head felt heavy to even start thinking about where on earth you currently were. 

Where the hell were you?

With a lot of effort, your eyes finally opened and you could barely see what was in front of you. However there, somehow conveniently, was a small flashlight barely emitting light just an arm’s length away from you. There was a creak in your joints as you reached out for it and you winced, hoping that nothing is broken. Finally, you held it into your hands and you fiddled with it with your fingers, examining it before it flickered. For a moment, you thought that it would die and leave you in total darkness but soon, it became brighter. It was enough for you to see that you were in a small space with cobblestone as walls surrounding you.

Where were you?

You struggled to remember the last thing you saw but bells rang and pounded into your head like a drum, hammering along to the beat of your heart to make a song of your current pain. Your mind was blank. There was nothing before the moment you awoke.

_Who am I?_

The more you tried to remember, the more you felt like emptying your stomach of whatever content was left inside as your head felt like ripping itself open. You felt incredibly nauseous. Your mind was empty. You could retain only basic information about yourself and from what you can gather, basic or common knowledge about things but anything else of who you were, your identity, was just gone. 

The sudden influx of sharp intakes of breathing left you lightheaded as your stomach tensed and ached from the sudden movements of your diaphragm. You couldn’t control it and your lungs kept on pumping air in and out rapidly. This sensation felt familiar. 

You were having a panic attack.

You felt electricity on the tips of your fingers and slowly felt it crawling up your arms and engulfing your body. You sat there, body stiff, aside from the gasping and inhaling your lungs was struggling with. The little vision you had was quickly being invaded by black spots and static. You needed to calm down. 

You began counting.

You were fine.

You needed to be fine...

With a shaky hand, you gripped the front of your chest, feeling the unfamiliar clothing wrapped around you and focused on the texture. Inhaling slowly, counting for five seconds, and then exhaling. You repeated this until your breathing became steadier and normal enough for you to have a clearer bearing of where you were. 

You paused for a moment to recollect yourself before finally analyzing your surroundings. While you were aware of the alarming lack of memories in your head, something is telling you that the place you were in should not be something you’re supposed to be in. Perhaps it was instincts that told you the place screamed danger. 

Your body jerks itself awake from a sudden noise that echoed somewhere in front of you, killing the moment of peace you had. 

While the headache lessened, the pounding of your heart was hard at work bringing adrenaline throughout your body. You don’t feel safe.

You had enough information to realize that you were in a cell, with iron bars preventing you from moving anywhere further than where you currently sat in now. This place was not one you can call cozy nor is it a place of comfort. 

Your eyes were wide open, alert, and cautious as you looked around the cell. You tried to open the cell gate but it barely moved from your weak attempt. Angling the flashlight on the lock, you felt your eyebrows furrow in disbelief as the whole thing was bent beyond use. 

How on earth can you get out?

You turned around and checked the wall, perhaps hoping that there could be something of use. Maybe a weak point somewhere or a loose rock that you could somehow use to jam against the broken lock to force it open. But rather than that, out of the portrait of rocks embedded in the wall, you found something that didn’t belong. You barely saw the difference but once your fingers touched it, you knew it was something else entirely.

A piece of crumpled paper was pushed in between the rocks and curiosity brought you to open it. Upon opening it, you felt your stomach drop upon seeing unfamiliar scribbles written (or perhaps drawn) on it. It wasn’t a language that you could comprehend and thus, rendered useless to you.

While you traced the contents with your eyes by trying hard to find anything familiar, you slowly began understanding the unfamiliar writing. You squint your eyes, the muscles of your eyebrows constricting together in the process, as the writing became clearer and understandable to you. Your conscious thoughts, from what you’re aware of, are not the language that’s written on this piece of curious paper yet you somehow began comprehending it. Perhaps you are aware and are fluent in this language but due to the obvious blank slate in your head, you couldn’t remember.

_‘To whomever is trying to escape this place, I hope this note will be of some assistance. You don’t know me but you will have to trust me if you want to survive.’_

You suddenly felt ill. Survive? The fact that the small hairs at the back of your neck along with the ones on your arms were standing up due to the goosebump that you felt since the moment waking up was enough indication that wherever the hell you were, you were nowhere close to being safe. 

The note continued to explain a possible exit somewhere on the right side of your cell, hidden under the lonely, ancient table that barely stood. 

Considering your body aches all over, you couldn’t help but grunt and let out wheezed breaths from bending down to crawl into a hole into the wall. You felt the small rocks bite into your hands and knees but you ignored it as you began to feel hopeful of your escape. 

You found yourself in another cell but upon closer inspection, the cell door was unlocked and your heart thudded happily yet cautiously from having to get out. However, you know that there’s more to do.

Bringing the crumpled paper up under the light from the flashlight, you followed the next instruction.

_‘Search for the thing you need to escape. It will be hidden somewhere where they’ll least suspect, soaked in blood.’_

You already dread where this item could be hidden. 

Bringing the flashlight up to have better visibility of the place, you observed multiple old European medieval-styled cells with chains and cuffs hanging around to decorate it. You noticed a medical bed and a cart filled with medical tools and you’re sure that they were somehow used to torture prisoners. A part of you chided yourself that maybe you’re overthinking it but you shuddered and felt yourself go pale as you noted the splatters of dark unknown substance painting the stone walls. 

Ignoring how the splatters were a deep ugly brown similar to rusted iron, you concluded that you were in some sort of dungeon. 

You left the questionable medical tools alone and walked further into the unknown dungeon and noticed a section with shelves, filled with medicinal jars and containers. A note was left on one of the shelves and you picked it up, hoping to gather information about the place.

_‘Medicine to keep livestock alive’_

_Nope._

You wouldn’t even want to imagine what that note was implying. You immediately turned around to search for this possible key that the crumpled paper was hinting at. 

Moving further along the hall, there were cells left and right and while most were locked, you stumbled into a few that were open yet were completely bare aside from questionable skeletons that you’re hoping came from animals.

But it wasn’t until you reached a couple more cells that you covered your nose from the sudden assault of something rotting invading your nose. Heaved into your mouth, almost hurling and you thought it couldn’t get anywhere until you see a humanoid figure splayed on the ground. It was completely still. 

You were staring at a corpse. 

Your breath hitched and the ringing in your ears was returning once more as your stomach contracted painfully. Your fingers felt numb as you froze in terror before flinching to turn around where you heard a movement behind you.

It was nothing alive, that you can confidently confirm, considering it was another corpse of a body, completely mutilated in half, its lower legs missing. The movement you heard was from the creaking rope, swinging the body left and right as the liquid slowly dripped out of the missing limbs. Blood. It was dripping blood like a sack of meat in butchers.

You took a moment to empty whatever contents you had out of your stomach.

It was just saliva and possible stomach acid as you winced from the pain of the acidity burning at the back of your throat but that was the least of your worries. You wiped away the tears that spilled out of your eyes as you gagged at the sight you just saw. You gave yourself a few minutes to recover.

Escape. You need to escape. Now.

You saw something reflect the light of your flashlight from the first corpse you saw and rather conveniently, a bolt cutter was sitting near the hands of the body. Right next to it in a puddle of blood, was an elongated slim tool that looked similar to a screwdriver with a bent tip. Perhaps that’s what the crumpled paper was talking about? Without thinking much of it to save whatever sanity you had left, you picked up both items swiftly with shaky hands and immediately continued down the hall. You ignored how your fingers were now stained in red. 

You had also chosen to ignore bundles of cocoon-like figures hanging silently above you as you delved deeper. You had a feeling that they were filled with bodies. 

As you near the end of the hall, you didn’t have to worry about getting lost in a possible labyrinth as you saw a singular door with light flickering underneath it. Your heart skipped a beat. This was the exit!

Dread filled you as it looked like you needed a key. You had found nothing that could look like one until you realized that you could perhaps pick it with the other tool you found. You had no idea what to do nor could you recollect ever picking a lock before but your hands had a mind of their own as it expertly twisted the tool. Your fingers twitched and felt the bent tip of the tool insert into another socket inside and you heard a satisfying click. 

The door opened and you immediately got out, closing the door behind you. You swore you heard something growling and scratching as soon as you got out but that would be impossible. Everything was dead in there.

There was no time to waste. You followed the notes instruction once more. 

_The light will lead you down the right path. Once you find the ladder, the only way is up._

With hurried yet cautious movement, you followed the trail of torches hung on the stone walls. You paused a moment to think of how odd the sight was to you. You were holding a flashlight which is proof enough that you know that you grew up in a world full of technology but this place screamed ancient to you. You also know that a place like this wouldn't light itself up either as torches need fuel for them to be lit.

This is why the next sentence of the note concerns you.

_‘Watch out. Don't let them see you.’_

Who was ‘them’? Your captors? Kidnappers? You had so many questions and it’s even more troubling when you don’t know why they’d take you when you couldn’t even remember anything about yourself.

Still, you were finally out of that terrifying dungeon but you’ve yet to see a clear indication of freedom. 

There were barrels everywhere and bottles of wine. You assumed that this area was a brewery of some sort yet your nose failed to find that scent of fermentation and is overwhelmed by the smell of iron. You don’t have time to think about it. 

As you walked, you found a set of stairs leading up into a room and the smell intensified as you stumbled into a dining room of some sort. Here, you finally saw a sign of day-to-day objects, though not modern, such as plates and cutleries, a normal table, and a chair. The designs on each piece of silverware were very detailed and you probably think that they’re worth a lot of money. 

You ignore the red contents on the plate.

There on the far side of the room, you squinted and let out a sound of relief as you noticed a ladder, leading up into a place that you’d assume as freedom. Before you could even place a hand on it, footsteps thudded above you.

You froze and held your breath.

You heeded the words of the note. Don't let them see you.

You waited until it disappeared into silence and waited a few more seconds before you’re sure that whoever was above you, was no longer in hearing range. Even though you’re sure that you’d faint at any moment from the lack of blood going up to your head, your body was still filled with enough adrenaline due to ignoring the protests of your tired, aching body as you climbed up. You did it as quietly as you can but you kept getting mini heart attacks from the creaks it made as you added weight to it.

You paused, taking a moment to peak your head up once you’ve reached the top to make sure there’s no danger in sight. The coast was clear as it seemed like you got up into another hall with the stone walls. However, right at the end of it, you noticed that the stones stopped. In the end, you saw a room. Like, an actual room. 

Upon entering it, you realized that whatever route you took was a secret passage of some sort. It had no doors but something or someone completely tore the wall off to reveal it. Though it did make you wonder as to why no one fixed such an obvious escape route.

You took a good look at the place and decided that it’s completely better than being stuck in the terrifying dungeon. The room was painted in white with gold accenting the whole area including the doors, the walls, the ceiling, and the furniture. The designs were very intricate and there was no place untouched by the detail, no matter where your eyes landed.

And the smell! You were finally free from that dizzying scent of iron and took in the smell of lavender. You took notice of the flowers sitting in the vase at a table positioned in the middle of the room.

You felt yourself relax for a moment, almost forgetting the predicament that you were in from the sight you saw. A chandelier with candles helped emit enough light for the whole room to give you an excuse to finally turn your flashlight off. You weren’t sure how long the battery would last. 

To say the least, you think you’re in some sort of mansion. 

You snapped out of it when you heard footsteps once more and you froze. Your heart was already beating at a hundred miles per hour but now, it’s thudded harder against your chest as it worked hard to pump blood in your stiff body. You weren’t sure where the footsteps were coming from but you sure hope it’s not coming towards the room you were in. 

And then silence. 

It’s gone again. 

_Fuck me._

You released your breath and you felt your head feel light and had to clutch against the wall to avoid falling. You knew your body was not going to make it any further the more you add stress to it. 

You went around the room and crept slowly towards the only door and prayed that no one was outside. Taking the utter silence as an indication, you placed your hands on the gold handle and slowly pushed down… and then forward to push the door open. 

It was another hall and you can’t help but feel frustrated and desperate as it feels like you’re never going to escape due to not knowing the layout of this place at all. For all you knew, you could be delving deeper and deeper and further away from the only possible exit. 

Thankfully, you were at the end of the hall and thus, the only way forward was to go at the other end of it in hopes to find something that can indicate an exit. Even a window is enough but you’ve yet to see one.

With how confined the place is, you weren’t even sure if it was day or night. For all you knew, the world could be ending and you had no idea about it. 

You walked towards another door on the left side of the hall but continued down the corridor when it didn’t open. It was subtle but you could feel the air become lighter and less constricting. You just somehow knew that you were coming into a large open room soon. Upon reaching another door, you pushed it and had to stifle down the noise of fright as you heard footsteps louder than before, indicating that they were very close to where you were. 

You paused and waited until they were gone once more. 

You are so close. You could feel it. 

Your gut was right as you stumbled upon a balcony that indicated that you were on a second floor (you assume) as it overlooked a wide-open room with a grand chandelier seemingly floating majestically atop. 

_Jesus, that chandelier is massive._

A fireplace burned down below and in front of it, was four lounge chairs and a table in the middle. You assume that it was perhaps a living room. A very very grand, expensive living room... Maybe it's a parlor?

A large red-carpeted stairs caught your attention and you looked across the room to where it began at your current floor. It seems like you’re able to come down from it if you can get towards the other side. You looked to your right and followed the hall that will lead you to the set of stairs. And through your rush, you barely took notice of a few moths fluttering around past you. 

You followed the red carpet beneath your feet until it led you to the beginning of the top of the stairs and you couldn’t help but admire the view. Your legs slowed down as you neared towards the sturdy, dark wood railings. You let the tips of your fingers ghost upon it and feel the smooth texture and inhale the smell of the varnish on wood. Your curious eyes wandered once more as you had a better look at this angle of what was in front of you. You swear this place could be owned by royalty or someone with power and in the mix of awe, you felt fear.

Whoever took you is clearly wealthy and someone with enough authority. What on earth could they want from you? 

Sightseeing can wait until you’re free. You’re sure that you can probably relax somewhere else similar without having heart attacks. 

You made your way down the stairs carefully and had to catch yourself multiple times on the railing as your legs almost gave out on you. Your knees would give out every time you bent it to go down and you almost let out a yell of frustration when you almost fell. Though from the looks of it, the carpet was indeed soft enough to cushion your fall.

You barely made it halfway down before you felt a shiver run down your body as goosebumps prickled along your arms. Then laughter.

Alarmed, you crouched down to hide behind the rails as sweet, melodic, yet taunting laughter echoed the wide room. It sounded as if they were laughing at your attempts of escaping but… you looked around and you saw no one. You felt your stomach drop for the hundredth time today. Did they see you somehow? That’s impossible. You were fairly quiet and you made sure to check behind you multiple times. You didn’t even know where the hell that laughter came from. 

You didn’t move until you were sure that you had aged enough to match the lifespan of the wood of the varnished rails. You felt trapped but while sitting there, your ears picked up the sound of wind hidden by the crackling of the fire. You closed your eyes to focus more and listened properly to make sure that your ears weren’t deceiving you. The silent whistle was barely audible but you knew enough to know that that was what wind sounded like. 

You peeked down and you noticed three double doors. One of them could be the exit. You’re so close. The exit is within your reach. 

Your breathing has intensified and you’re aware that you’re tethering close to having another panic attack and you began counting once more. You struggled to focus as the air began to feel heavy and your eyes scanned your surroundings frantically. You saw no one but you can’t shake off the feeling that you were being watched. You steeled yourself enough to bring yourself down the stairs and immediately sought out to check the closet door near the end of the stairs.

The first door didn't open. You checked the second one. It wasn’t that one either. This left the third door. 

The last door was across the room with the balcony above overseeing the whole room. Anyone could be watching you from up there and you felt very vulnerable as panic began seeping in. It’s like being put underneath a spotlight, under a stage for the whole audience to see. There was nowhere to hide down here, at least nowhere that could cover your whole body from the eyes above. 

You moved across the room swiftly almost pausing to stop by the fireplace as the warmth tickled your skin. You didn’t realize how cold you were until you felt it soothe your body from the aches due to its warmth, but no, you can’t stop. You had enough self-control to pull yourself away from it and the closer you got to the third door, the colder it got and the louder the wind became. Then you saw a moth flutter in front of you.

_What the-?_

**“I’m watching you.”**

_FUCK!_

You had no idea where it came from but the sudden ringing of the voice prompted your legs to move on instinct to run and burst through the third door, opening it so loud that the thundering impact rang your ears. You let out a choked sigh of relief that it was unlocked. You felt the cold air kiss your face and there, you finally saw the outside. It was a window! Open right in front of you! You barely had enough time to glance at the door beside the window that you know for sure will lead to the outside before a hand reached to grip onto your shoulder and yanked you back, pulling you away from your only exit.

_No no no no!_

You felt yourself flying back for a few seconds before grunting as the impact of your back onto the carpet made the air out of your lungs leave. You wheezed as all the pain in your body you’ve ignored had come rushing in all at once, rendering you unable to move properly. The air around you vibrated and it didn’t take long to realize that the sound of fluttering wings was the cause. You pushed your upper body up from the ground with your elbows and strained your neck to look in front of you and you pale. 

You were thrown back to the end of the carpeted stairs but that wasn’t what had you frozen on the spot.

A woman stood between you and your exit. Her whole figure was covered in a black dress with a hooded cloak and veil that revealed only her hands and face. You thought your eyes were playing tricks on you when you thought the shadow around her was being manipulated to make her figure darker and harder to see underneath the light of the chandelier. But closer inspection revealed that it was a group of moths that fluttered angrily around her like a tornado, waiting to make its way for you. Your eyes were also perceptive enough to know that whatever red messy substance on her mouth was not lipstick. 

You heard that laugh again and you realize she was the one who laughed earlier. You felt every hair on your body go up. 

“I won’t last until dinner," she cackled.

Before you could even wrap your head around what the hell she’s talking about, she began walking dangerously towards you. You finally regained control of your arms and legs and you struggled to crawl back against the carpet. You winced when you felt it burn against your palm from the sudden movement as dots of red began forming from the opened skin but you could barely feel it as the fear and panic overwhelmed your senses. 

As if the sudden injury on your hand triggered her, her lips which were curved into a smile suddenly turned into a snarl as she began sprinting- 

_No, what the fuck, she's floating?! Are those bugs making her float?_

\- towards you like a maniac with a loud growl. As she got closer, you had enough time to notice her eyes glowing a bright yellow as her pupils constricted into a slit that reminded you too much of a cat's eye. 

It was at that moment that a sudden recognition sparked in your head. Similar images of her eyes flashed inside your mind and as if you’ve known her all this time, you immediately knew what she was. 

_Vampire._

Your arms moved swiftly, gripping the bolt cutter that you took out from your waist with enough strength and allowed the metal to swing against her face before she could reach out to touch you. 

You hear a frighteningly satisfying crunch against her cheek as she fell to your side, letting out a guttural scream as blood splattered on your clothes. 

“YOU BITCH!”

You did your best to ignore the growling, screaming, and cussing vampire behind you as you got up and ran towards the door, immediately closing it behind you as you slide the bolt cutter between the two handles to lock it temporarily. You jumped when something powerful struck the wooden doors and you almost fainted from fright when you saw splinters falling on the ground.

“YOU _DARE_ -“ _thump_ “HIT MY FACE-“ _thump “_ WITH A FUCKING-“ _thump “_ BOLT-“ _thump_ “CUTTER?!”

If this were any situation that didn’t have you running for your life, you would’ve found her outburst funny.

Knowing that the door won’t hold for much longer, you went for the door and cursed loudly as it barely budged in your hands. You fumbled around your body and reached for the tool that you used to open the dungeon door earlier. You prayed that your hands would do their thing once more and hurry to open it. You inserted it through the keyhole and cold sweat dripped down your neck as the crunching of the wood behind you became much worse with every second. 

_Click_

You inhaled sharply. This was it. You’re free!

But before you could pull the door open, a powerful force did it for you, sending you stumbling back into the table behind you. Your mind registered it as the wind giving you a helping hand to open the door since you heard the familiar whistling and the cold breeze now wrapping itself around your body with its icy embrace but your eyes saw something else entirely. 

Leather gloved hands pushed against the double doors as long-sleeved arms spanned the entire doorway and its figure ducked its head down just to enter through. It was another woman. Her face was momentarily covered by her large, black, wide-brimmed hat before finally standing straight and tall before you. You’re aware that you’re lacking memories of the world as of now, but you’re confident enough to know that women aren’t supposed to be as tall as this looming figure was. She could easily be at least 8 or 9 feet tall and you froze on the spot, realizing that the chances of ever escaping were lower than zero this whole time. There was no way to outrun her.

Sticking with matching colours, her figure was covered in an off-white nightdress that screamed Victorian. You’re also aware of a corset underneath to make her curvaceous form more prominent which also gave support for her very large bust. The only skin exposed was her bosom — and even if you're in this predicament, you are trying to look respectfully — along with her face that was looking at you with an expression that you couldn’t quite read. She was pale with skin that competes with the colour of snow itself. The contrast of her lips covered in red lipstick (you really hoped it wasn’t blood) added a sense of beauty to her overall appearance. You felt your stomach churn knowing what she was when you felt that pull towards her. 

_After all, some predators use their beauty to lure their prey in._

Your head tilted itself upward just to hold her gaze and you couldn’t move as those glowing golden eyes bore themselves into your own, completely and utterly stuck under her sight. You were no longer sure if it was fear that kept you rooted or if it was something else entirely that you couldn’t control. It felt intoxicating just to be underneath her gaze and you trembled from the power. You could only hear your thudding heart and heavy breathing as she stared at you in calculating silence before recognition sparked into those golden eyes and her delicious cherry, red lips curved into a predatory smile. Her voice rang through the air, silencing and overpowering whatever sound you could hear and you shuddered. 

“So we _finally_ meet.”

Unlike the slitted golden eyes from the other maniac woman, hers had a mix of dilated pupils with the gold of her irises. An abyss swimming in sweet, dangerous honey comb. You sense that everything about her was controlled and you knew she oozes authority, power, and deadly seduction. And as if a switch was flipped the moment she spoke, images of gold flashed repeatedly in your mind. 

It was familiar yet unfamiliar. Unknown faces with the same eyes. Sickeningly white skin. 

Then a name.

_Al... trescu…_

_Altrescu?_

The images, and now voices, came flooding into your head so fast that you could no longer keep up to the point a mind-breaking headache pierced itself into your skull. You let out a strangled cry of pain as you crumpled to the ground, with your hand doing nothing to protect your body from the fall by prioritizing to wrap itself around your head. 

You were no longer aware of your environment. 

All you felt was the pain in your head and the electrifying sensation all over your body. Your ears began ringing from the pounding of your blood, pulsating through the veins and arteries in your head. Every time your heart beats, the pain pulsed and for a moment, you begged your heart to stop. You felt something warm pouring down out of your nose and you were aware enough to realize that your nose was bleeding. No longer having the energy to care about the vampires smelling your blood, your attention was pulled towards the excruciating pain. The more those images flashed, the more it hurt.

You didn’t want to remember.

You can’t handle the pain.

But no matter what you did, it was too much to bear. As you writhed on the ground, you lost focus of your surroundings and yourself as your trembling fingers tried to clutch helplessly into your head, begging for the pain to go away. 

You don’t want to remember.

You can’t. 

And the pain finally stopped. But along with it, your consciousness faded away bringing you into an uncomfortable slumber as golden eyes watched over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make any promises as to how long this will be since I'm simply writing this for myself (cause I'm thirsty for Lady Dimitrescu) but if you enjoy it, feel free to check the future upcoming chapters! Thank you for reading (:


	2. The Lady of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get yourself acquainted with the matriarch of the castle who seemed to have taken a liking on you. Still, you try to refrain from lowering your defenses down... at least not yet.

You felt your body floating. Every part of you felt as if you were made out of nothingness, lighter than feathers and you could barely feel anything from your head and down to the tip of your toes. You felt sluggish and your eyes tried to open, only to see everything as a blur, prompting you to roll your head like a drunkard as incorrigible sounds left your lips, trying to make sense of yourself and your surroundings. And as you do, you heard a soft hush and a sensation on your cheek. It was cold and it felt rough but you couldn’t help but lean against the gentle touch. 

You were being brought down towards the soft ground and felt more of your senses returning slowly. The tips of your fingers brushed against the soft texture underneath you, grasping weakly at the material, lost as to what exactly it was. Other than what is below you, the touch on your cheek was still there, hovering and then tracing along with the features of your face... until it retracted itself earning a quiet whine from your lips from the lost contact. 

A soft chuckle rang in your ears that echoed continuously inside your head as if preserving the sound, not wanting to forget it. A shiver erupted all over your body as you felt something being pulled away from your body followed by the sound of fabric rustling all over you. The cold air was wrapping itself around your bare self, forcing your quivering lips to open with a silent gasp. And as you do, that gentle touch came back and you almost stilled, the cold was almost forgotten. But unlike the rough texture before, it felt like a soft hand was caressing your skin, as if you were the most valuable thing it had ever touched. You felt it begin from your thighs, slowly sliding upwards towards your hips and then to your stomach leaving goosebumps in its trail. You inhaled sharply as fingers ghosted along your soft belly, barely touching you before a moan left your lips as it took hold on one of your breasts, cupping it in its hands entirely. 

A deep hum rumbled from above you and you tried to look for its source only to see a blurry sight of two golden eyes looking down at you. A confused sound left your throat and another hush from the source of the gentleness fell upon your ears once more and you silenced yourself. A second gasp left your lips as another hand trailed its way up to the other side of your hips, feeling the way your muscles twitched underneath its touch.

“Rest, my darling.” 

The voice was sweet and alluring, urging you to listen. It was gentle like the hands and you just couldn’t help but obey. As if a spell had been cast, your eyes became heavy, forcing you to close it and you had no energy to fight against it. You heard the rustling of clothes once more as the hands moved around your body and you slowly felt warm as you gradually sank deeper into a gentle slumber. 

For a moment, a small part of you rattled against the peace, grumbling quietly until it began to get louder to the point of hearing it scream and warning you of danger. Confusion blossomed as it tried to seep into your remaining consciousness. You didn’t want to listen to it yet the tug became stronger and stronger. Your breathing hitched as fear began spreading itself, urging you to wake up and to run. To leave. To escape. To survive-

A simple touch against your cheek silenced it and you leaned against the touch. Your breathing evened out once more, relieved from the disappearance of that unwanted sensation that tried to invade this peaceful moment. The warmth inside was replaced in its stead and you held onto it as you finally slumbered into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  


It was hard to wake yourself from probably the best sleep you had in your entire life. Your eyes struggled to open as you let out a soft content sigh. Your body was warm and the blankets that confined you protectively were too hard to resist. You moved to your side as you snuggled into the pillows, relishing the soft silky fabric and inhaling a sweet, intoxicating scent that made your mouth water. It wasn’t until a rather intruding giggle that you realized that you don’t remember falling asleep in such a luxurious bed.

You bolted up, pulling the thick blankets against your body as you inched yourself back against the headboard. Your eyes frantically looked for the source of the giggle and your heart thudded against your chest painfully. Right at the foot of the bed was an empty chair but further behind, you saw someone leaning against the wall. It was another woman that you didn’t recognize but she wore similar clothing to the woman you smacked the bolt cutter with earlier. A black cloak covered her entire body aside from her face which made the glow of her illuminating gold eyes stand out more against all the black.

She was looking at you with a kind, yet unsettling expression as she stood near the wall far enough from you. But even from that distance you somehow knew that she would be able to pounce you within a second. You looked around in your environment and you took note that you were laying on a canopy bed with patterned drapes hanging down from all sides. The bed you sat in was covered in embroidered blood-red sheets and a part of you wondered if it was dyed in the blood of their victims. Your eyes widen.

_Oh god, vampires._

Your memories from the events before came rushing in from the moment you woke up into that disgusting, terrifying dungeon to the moment you saw that tall woman blocking your way from escaping. That realization made your stomach drop as you paled. You had failed to escape.

“W-where am I?”

Your throat felt dry as if you’ve been screaming for hours on end and you wince from the scratchiness of the sound. The woman didn’t say anything but merely tilted her head at you, her auburn hair swaying from the movement. You were able to examine her closely and observed her cleaner state around the mouth. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought she was just someone with the illness of anemia due to her equally pale skin. Still, her silence didn’t help the nerves in your stomach. She could easily kill you and you also noticed that there was nothing close enough for you to protect yourself aside from the useless sheets in your hand.

But why were you here and not the dungeon?

You gulped, hoping to make your throat less dry before speaking. “Why did you b-bring me here?” 

A playful hum came from her and the sound gave you goosebumps and not in a good way. She looked so innocent and playful and that mixture with your instincts telling you to flee from her was not a good feeling. Rather, you felt danger radiating from her. And still, she has yet to say anything. 

The silence was deafening and you almost jumped off the bed to run towards the door when she suddenly moved but thankfully not towards you. She began walking to the door with light steps as if she were simply gliding against the floor. You barely heard her footsteps and you questioned why they’d make their footsteps loud before when you were attempting to escape. The way she held herself was unnerving. While your memories are still blank, something tells you that even the most graceful human being would never come close to how she walked. And then before you knew it, she had left you all alone. 

You took a moment, straining to listen to the very faint footsteps fade away before throwing the blanket off of you, scooting off the bed. You went towards the desk in front of the vanity mirror to find a weapon, only to see a useless hairbrush. While reaching down to open the drawers, a movement in front of you made you pause as you saw your reflection on the mirror. 

Your fingers reached up to your face to touch it in disbelief, feeling sick to your stomach from the lack of knowledge of who you were. You didn’t recognize yourself at all. 

Your eyes stared at you in fright. Was this how you really looked? This... is your face? Is this really you? What happened to your memories? What if you’re in some sort of messed-up simulation? Did aliens finally invade? Maybe you were just in a super fucked up dream and you’ll wake up soon. It was unnerving to see the face of someone you didn’t recognize when it followed your every movement.

While mulling over your thoughts, you noticed that you are now in completely different apparel as well. Unlike before where you were completely covered, you are now wrapped in a simple yet silky white nightgown that stopped to your thighs and you couldn’t help but shudder as the cold air touched your bare shoulders. It hung loosely against your body as the only thing keeping it on you was the thin, spaghetti strap. You also noticed that both of your palms were wrapped in bandages and you remembered burning them against the carpet during that encounter with the blonde, crazy woman. You questioned as to why they’d wrap it up. Why would they wrap up your injuries?

You hugged your body and realized that you were completely bare underneath as well. You tugged at the bottom of the hem, trying to push it lower when you felt the air touch against your private parts. You weren’t sure if you should feel embarrassed at the thought of being undressed in front of a stranger or if you should feel violated for them doing it while unconscious. You checked for any suspicious marks on your skin and was left relieved to find that you were untouched. You only noticed a few bruises along your knees, arms and while you couldn’t see, probably even your back as well from being thrown like a rag doll earlier but it was only painful if you pressed on it. You checked your neck as well. No bite marks. 

“Finally awake, dear?” 

You jumped from the sudden familiar voice to your right and your hand sought out to grab the hairbrush from the vanity and held it in front of you like a weapon, ready to lash out as you backed away from the sound. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized who it was. 

It was the tall woman in white. She stood in front of the door, blocking your only way out once more. A hand was still behind her and your fingers gripped tighter against the hairbrush when you heard a click, indicating that she had locked it. Dread came upon you when you heard it. An amused smile curved itself on her red, plump, lips when her golden eyes zeroed in on the object in your hand. You’re not stupid really. You know that a hairbrush would barely do anything to protect you but you had nothing else at hand.

Her golden eyes pierced through you and for a moment, you felt the sensation of gentle hands caressing your body all over. It took all the strength you had to suppress the shiver that almost went up to your spine and you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, deciding to brush it off instead. With the better lighting from the chandelier in the room, you had a better good look at her. As your eyes began trailing her figure from top to bottom, you saw that she still wore the same clothing that you last saw her in. You went to seek her face and you couldn’t help but pause and admire her beauty. She didn’t look like a young adult but rather, gorgeous older woman. She didn’t have any wrinkles, no, but she looked mature enough to show you that she was definitely older than you. You chided yourself when you remember that vampires probably stop aging so she could be a hundred for all you knew. Still, she was like a painting, frozen in time. It was like the artist had carefully stroked the colour and shape of her face to perfection. Her eyes glowed more from the shadow of her hat and couldn’t help but get lost as you stared into her. 

You weren’t sure how long your eyes were examining her face but a small voice inside your head tugged you from your musings. You took a step back away from her, knowing that she was most likely trying to lure you into a false sense of security. Beautiful yes but safe? No. 

“W-who are you? And where am I?” 

A low, alluring chuckle came from her as she eyed the trembling hairbrush before speaking. “I am Lady Dimitrescu and you, my dear, are in my castle.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed together at the familiarity of her name yet with no recollection of it whatsoever. But you felt annoyed when you couldn’t help but relax from the way she spoke. It was alarmingly gentle and you weren’t sure how to react to it. Your grip tightened around the brush when you remembered the danger you experienced with the blonde woman earlier. That maniac was about to bite your head off so you shouldn’t lower your guard. And there was still no explanation of the blank slate in your head. 

You looked at her accusingly. “Why did you bring me here? Where exactly is this castle? D-do you plan on killing me?”

Your breath hitched when she began walking towards you. Even if she moved slowly, her long legs covered the distance very quickly and as a response, you walked back until you bumped against the wall. Panic settled in when she merely kept coming closer, her height and large build making you feel unknown things.

_Definitely fright. Only fright._

Only mere seconds had passed but it felt like years until she simply sat down on the chair at the foot of the canopy bed which was conveniently faced towards you. Even if she was reduced to roughly half her height from the seat, she still managed to tower over you. 

_Jesus fuck, how short am I compared to her?_

A leg moved to cross over the other and you strained to look away from the outline of her legs. You concluded that maybe vampires have an alluring ability to entice their prey so you blame your reactions to that.

And finally, there she was like a regal queen as she leaned back against the chair comfortably. Her right hand rested against her knee and her gloved fingers tapped against the fabric of her dress. A sound of amusement left her lips yet she looked at you with slight disdain. 

“My, my, my, so many questions yet no proper introductions from you, dear. Do you have no manners?” 

You couldn’t help but gape at the sudden feeling of embarrassment. It sounded like you were being scolded instead of the expectation of being met with wild hostility and being thrown to the ground, blood being drained.

“I… I’m sorry, My name is (Y/N)...” you trailed off, unsure if it was wise to share that. 

Lady Dimitrescu’s eyes looked at you with a glint in her eyes. “(Y/N), it’s very lovely to meet you, darling.” 

Hearing your name roll off her tongue made you shiver in delight and you looked at her, fighting the feeling of your face going hot from embarrassment when she took note of it with a knowing smile. You were horrified at how uncontrollable your body was at the moment and you’re confident that it _definitely_ was some sort of effect when being in front of a vampire. 

“I do apologize in advance. A special guest such as yourself shouldn’t have had to be introduced in the…” Lady Dinitrescue paused, trailing off as if to make you remember the dungeon, “...least pleasing part of my domain.” 

Your stomach churned in response, remembering the bodies down there. Your displeasure was surely shown on your face but Lady Dimitrescu was busy examining your hands, specifically the bandages wrapped around them, her face contorting into a slight frown. It was immediately replaced with a small smile, her golden eyes looking at every inch of your exposed skin.

“Do forgive my daughter for her actions. The scent of a young maiden's blood is very alluring,” she purred. 

You weren’t sure how to respond to such an explanation when you’re both standing there in fright but also in curiosity and annoyingly _somewhat_ enticed by her voice alone. But Jesus, that blonde lunatic was her daughter? While old yes, her figure showed no signs of ever carrying a child. You push that thought away as your eyes wandered on her body again. Was the other woman who was in the room earlier also her daughter? 

_Fuck, just how many vampires are there?_

You woke up with no memories and you happen to be a walking buffet for these vampires. A family of them no less. You decided then and there that you’re just one, if not, the unluckiest person alive. 

“Did you kidnap me?” You asked, looking at her with accusation while aiming the hairbrush as threateningly as you could in your sorry state, “and… and my memories- what did you do to me?” 

Her golden orbs narrowed ever so slightly at you, seemingly looking to find something in your eyes only to see none when you just looked at her like a doe-eyed deer. 

“Do elaborate on the last part dear.”

You couldn’t help but obey. You cursed her alluring vampire powers once more. 

“I don’t remember who I am. I don’t remember _anything_. I think I know a lot of things but I don’t remember how I learned them. All I knew was that,” you flail your free hand to gesture towards the floor, “I woke up down there and I almost had my face mauled off by that mania- uh, y-your daughter.”

You almost bit your own tongue when you were about to call this woman’s daughter a maniac right at her face. Of all the people you could insult, it was someone who could kill you! But if Lady Dimitrescu took note of it, she didn’t show any offence to your words.

“So you truly don’t remember how you found yourself here then,” she hummed in question while uncrossing her legs to stand up. 

You pushed yourself against the wall from the sheer intimidation of her height. Your arm began to waver from the strain of pointing the hairbrush towards her so you weren’t keen on having to continue having it up but you began lowering it down when she walked towards her vanity mirror, sitting on the bench in front of it. Still, you were gripping onto it as if your life depended on it. And in this case, it did.

Golden eyes glanced at you. “I suppose manners were forgotten as well. Speak when you’re being spoken to.” 

You blinked. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to reply earlier.

“I- yes. Uh, I don’t remember?”

“Is that an answer or a question?”

“I don’t remember how I got here.” You finally said. 

She smiled, making you feel relieved. “Good girl, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

You chose to ignore the good girl comment. You also chose to ignore how that _briefly_ made you happy. In fact, you decided that your ears probably misheard altogether… right?

You watched as she opened one of the drawers of the desk and took out a small, cylinder object. She twisted the cap off and you realized that it was lipstick when she began applying that bright red colour on her already rose coloured lips. You couldn’t help but stare, not knowing what else to do in this predicament but thankfully, she began talking.

“One of my daughters found you along the edges of my courtyard. It seemed that there was some misunderstanding which was why you found yourself awake in my, ah dungeon. _Trespassers_ , while rare, are usually a threat after all.” Lady Dimitrescue explained.

“That makes sense…” you mumbled, still wary of her.

_‘If’ she’s telling the truth._

It is still possible that they had kidnapped you especially when you don’t remember anything.

“But why did you stop me from leaving? In fact, your daughter seemed like she was going to kill me for trying to leave,” you continued, your eyes following the movement of her lipstick pressed against her red lips.

“Daniela has received her punishment for acting on her own accord. And as for you,” she paused to open her mouth in order to apply lipstick on her lower lip, “you were injured and fell unconscious before me.”

You opened your mouth to refute an argument but you paused. You blinked. When you let your mind think back to it, you technically did have that sudden headache and you’re sure that Lady Dimitrescu did not in fact touch you. At least from what you could remember. Still, you’re still not sure about it. Especially when this woman was not human and you’re practically a walking gourmet cuisine, ready to be served. What reason should make you trust her words? 

The older woman pressed her lips together, thoroughly spreading the colour on her lips in front of the mirror, pleased with her appearance before glancing at you. “Do come here, dear.”

She turned her upper body to face you and brought her hand up, palms facing upwards. Your brain was still processing the information she gave you. How did you end up coming here if you were found in the vicinity? Wherever ‘here’ was. Did you hit your head that made you forget? You didn’t check but your head felt physically fine but internally, you’re confident you have a lot of loose screws (if the amnesia wasn’t obvious enough). Still, you eyed her warily. You padded your way towards her and placed your bandaged hand over her covered ones.

She closed her fingers around yours and you were startled from the gentle touch. Her hands were larger than yours but the thought of having your hands and the bones crushed was stowed away when Lady Dimitrescu only held onto it. 

She looked at you with an amused smile as her thumb brushed against the top of your hand. You didn’t want to admit it but it felt really nice.

“I meant for you to give me the brush, dear. It’s made to keep your hair tidy, not to use it for harm.” 

Oh.

_Oh._

The reaction was instant. You felt yourself go pale before feeling your blood rushing towards your face, making you blush furiously and attempted to tug your hand away from hers in embarrassment. But you failed to release yourself from her when she held onto you with a sudden, iron grip and in a swift motion, she pulled you towards her. You stumbled and ended up straddling her left thigh, your toes barely touching the carpeted floor. The texture of her dress between your legs reminded you that you were _completely_ bare underneath. 

A squeak left your mouth as it brushed against you. Combined with being mere inches away from her face, heat erupted all over your body. Your eyes were wide in shock as you looked deeply into her honey-golden ones, unable to move. Her pupils had dilated, making her eyes darker compared to before. You’re sure that she could hear your heart beating hard against your chest too. Your common sense told you to pull yourself away from her since you’re aware that blushing made your blood go closer to the surface of your skin and that meant she could smell it more from you… but you couldn’t. 

Her other hand was placed on the back of your thigh and you jumped, shivering from the sudden contact. You released a whimper when it began to move upwards to your bare ass, her gloved fingers squeezing it, feeling you up. 

Your flustered state seemed to spur her on as she tilted her head to the side, letting her hat avoid your head as she leaned into your neck. Trembling in her hold, you held your breath as you heard her inhale your scent and you involuntarily tried to squeeze your legs together from the sudden ache down below. With her thighs in the way, you only felt yourself push against her and a pleased hum from her came in response.

Her voice was quiet, deep, and sultry. “Are you aware of what we are, sweet thing?”

_So this is how I’m going to die._

You squeezed your eyes shut as you nodded. You weren’t completely sure about what’s happening but considering she’s practically near your neck, you can only think of one thing. You only pray that the end would be swift and painless.

She sighed into your neck, her breath emitting goosebumps on your skin. “Words, dear. Speak it.”

“Ah- y-yes,” you stuttered, “yes I do.”

“Is that so?” 

“Vamp- ah!“

Your words were cut short when you felt something sharp brush against your neck near your pulsing arteries and you quivered. It felt like the touch of her fangs had completely drained you of energy to keep yourself together and the fear of vulnerability was thrown out of the window as your body involuntarily succumbed to her. 

Rather than feeling a piercing sensation, you only felt a small nibble against your skin. You heard yourself gasp from the feeling and then wincing when Lady Dimitrescu bit hard but not too much to tear through it. You heard a deeper, pleased hum coming from the other woman and the vibration from her throat vibrated towards your neck. Before even processing what was happening, something soft and wet slithered its way against the bitten area and the shivers in your body kept invading your senses from every swipe of her surprisingly warm tongue. Your legs felt jelly and you were left to fully sit on her thighs with your upper body slumping into her arms, both wrapped around your back in a possessive embrace. It felt like she was savouring your taste even without drawing any blood from you. Your skin alone seemed to have enough effect on her.

_O-oh god, her tongue feels so good…_

You thought it was over when that tingly sensation of her tongue left your neck until her lips were pressed against the bite mark, taking you by surprise with a gasp. And as gently as she could, you felt her suck on your skin. You felt your eyes rolling to the back of your head from the suction of her mouth alone. Your hands seemed to have found their way up to hold against her strong, large arms, clutching onto her tightly, similar to how she's holding you against her. You felt your chest move up and down in sync with your soft gasps and pants, hyper-aware of how your breast was pushed against her larger ones. You felt your nipples harden from the continued pleasure coming from your neck, poking against the other woman and you swear you could feel her smiling knowingly. The thigh you were sitting on suddenly moved upwards, pressing firmly against your nether regions.

“M-my lady- fuck,” you moaned, gasping and then cursing at yourself for having no self-control with your actions. 

You’re blaming her vampiric powers because surely, you wouldn’t be making such reactions otherwise! Your body continued to tremble and make sounds that would embarrass you if you heard it played back once you are in your sober state but you didn’t do anything to push her away. In fact, you welcomed it.

And while you begrudgingly took pleasure in her actions, a sensation was trying to make you aware of its existence in your head. It started small, easily ignored due to the distraction of Lady Dimitrescu’s lips and tongue. But it gradually became annoyingly persistent as the buzzing sound grew louder and prominent the more time passed. The feeling of pushing the woman and running away began to blossom in your chest and your eyes struggled to open from your pleasure-filled drunken state as panic clawed its way out your chest.

It didn’t feel like it was your own emotions at all. It just came crashing down in your space, invading _your space_. The feeling was so foreign as if it was forcefully pushed to make you feel that sensation. You hated it. You wanted it out. But you can’t help but listen to it. You're aware of your body tensing, feeling the first doses of adrenaline coursing through your veins.

Danger... 

Escape. 

Flee. _Now._

**RUN.**

You jumped, eyes opening wide from the onslaught of fear and panic suddenly invading your surroundings and you looked around with panicked eyes for an exit. A door. A window. A crack on the wall! Anything! But even as you trashed around, you couldn’t move when your arms were completely held down by a strong grip, forcing you to sit still in place. 

Your breathing became erratic as you saw yourself face to face against a different face of a pale woman, her face completely splattered in blood. It was not Lady Dimitrescu any longer. Red, ruby eyes looked at you in hunger, the constricted pupils barely visible as it drowned in the sea of blood. Her mouth was open into a snarl, showing off her long, bloody, sharp fangs as she readied to bite your head off. This fear felt familiar. It was like you’ve experienced it before.

Your head began to thud painfully as your breathing became harder to control. Your chest was going up and down so fast to the point your stomach began to feel heavy. There were memories blurring and flashing in your head, too fast for you to keep up but they all screamed at you to run away. You tried to move, tried to touch your head, tried to protect yourself from the internal pain and from the danger in front of you. But you simply couldn’t. You were frozen. No matter how much you willed your body to move, you weren’t in control at all. You felt paralyzed and you couldn’t look away. You couldn’t move even after the woman lunged at you, biting deep into your neck, the fangs tearing through your skin along with the rest of her teeth. You heard the snap of her jaw shutting, successfully ripping off a chunk of your neck.

You screamed inside your mind. 

Blood splattered everywhere.

_You are mine._

“Y/N?”

A voice pierced through your senses and you blinked. The woman was gone. You didn’t know why but you were trembling and blinking hard when you found yourself back in Lady Dimitrescu’s hold. You looked at her through blurry vision but you immediately felt safe when you saw her honey coloured eyes looking at you without the hunger. Instead, worry was in place on her beautiful face. She was clean of blood, with her smudged lipstick being the only thing that was red. She felt different.

She wasn’t that horrific monster.

A hand was gently cupping your face, wiping the stream of tears going down your red cheeks. You didn’t know why you suddenly felt at ease and safer from what you had just experienced. You found yourself weeping on her lap after being pulled away from that terrifying vision. You didn’t care if she was also a vampire. The lady of this castle felt safer. 

An arm carefully snaked itself around your back, fingers rubbing up and down, effectively soothing you.

“Please don’t kill me…” was all you could muster, still shaken from seeing whatever that was.

“Oh, my dear,” she whispered softly, moving her hand from your cheek to tilt your head up to face her, “as I said, you are _my_ special guest. No harm shall come to you under my watch.” 

You momentarily remembered about Daniela but upon seeing such an earnest look on her face, you didn’t bother arguing with yourself due to doubt. You will believe her only this once. You don’t even have the energy to feel any more stressed as it is. You had no idea what you saw but you knew that you rather be with this vampire than whatever the hell that other one was. 

She didn’t question what happened at all and simply examined you. Does she know anything about your amnesia? You weren’t even sure what triggered that… thing. You’re left confused, lost as to what’s happening. It looked so real as if it had happened or maybe it did before you lost your memories but your neck was completely fine when you looked in the mirror. So many questions yet no answers.

Looking at her ruined lipstick, you were reminded that she bit your neck. Well, you didn’t actually _feel_ a tear on your skin nor do you see blood on her mouth either. In fact, it felt like she simply left a mark on you. Did a vampire woman really give you a hickey? Should you question why she even gave you one? Since your back was facing the mirror, you couldn’t really confirm but you're confident that you were just marked. Rather than harm, you felt pleasure from her actions so you decided to just drop any doubts when you remembered the shameful sound you made. 

Even after the tears dried up, she continued to wipe your face. Was this her way of showing comfort? She was now looking at you with an unreadable expression, so you weren’t sure.

You felt embarrassed. Here was the most beautiful creature that you’ve ever seen in front of you (from what you can remember) as you sat on her lap and in comparison, you probably look like a wet, ugly mess. You could already feel your eyes puffing up and your nose getting runny. You looked to the side, moving away from her hand as you replaced it with your own against your cheek, also using it to hide from her gaze.

“I’m sorry for being such a mess,” you said quietly. You weren’t even sure as to why you’re apologizing.

A hand reached out to hold your chin once more and you were inclined to look into her eyes. The worry you saw earlier was completely gone and it returned to her alluring, captivating smirk as her eyes looked at you as if you were her most prized treasure.

Her thumb brushed your chin, fingers almost stroking the top of your neck. “That reaction is certainly not a first for me yet a surprise given the delightful responses you were giving me moments before.” 

Confused by her words, you couldn’t help but follow where her golden eyes had held her gaze captive, looking down between you two. It took a moment before you realized what she was looking at. You tugged at your short, useless nightgown to cover the wet, glistening stain you had left on her dress in horror.

_Oh my fucking god-_

“No! T-this isn’t- I can explain- It’s not what you think!” You fumbled at your own words, feeling your ears heat up in pure embarrassment. 

_What the fuck, me?! Why am I like this?!_

Like earlier, she seemed to find delight in your flustered state and you swore you heard her purr from your words. An eyebrow rose in a perfect arch from your statement as her red lips curved into that delicious smile. 

“It’s not what I think hm? My dear, I could smell your arousal even before your sweetness poured out.”

_“-enhanced senses. They’re faster and stronger like the predator they are. You can try to hide but they’ll eventually detect you sooner than later.”_

You blinked from the sudden memory of a voice telling you this. But you didn’t focus on that and only looked at Lady Dimitrescu with your mouth hanging uselessly with no words coming out. She could _smell_ you? Yet you felt your traitorous body get flustered once more when that thought merely turned you on. 

The woman simply smirked.

“For someone who was trembling like a scared rabbit, yet…” she trailed off as she practically undressed your body with her eyes, “Mm, yes. You’ll do well.”

_W-What?_

A knock tore through that moment, saving you from your panicked state and you prayed a quick ‘thank you’ to God or whatever deity was out there for the interruption. A feminine, unfamiliar voice came from the other side.

“Mother, dinner will be served shortly. Shall I have them brought in?”

You took that time to collect yourself when golden eyes left your face, the older woman distracted by the interruption as she looked to the door. 

“That won’t be necessary, Silvia. Our guest will be joining shortly, “ was all she said.

Your ears perked up from that. Dinner? You’re invited to dinner?

“As you wish, mother,” came the muffled reply.

You were still clutching onto the hem of your shirt dress, hiding your left over-arousal in embarrassment when Lady Dimitrescu looked back at you. She swiftly slid her hands underneath your armpits emitting a squeak from your mouth as she easily held you up to make you stand. You barely had enough time to wonder what was happening as your legs wobbled from the sudden change in position before she stood as well, towering over you once more like a lion over a small kitten.

She hooked a finger on the strap of your short attire and your heart skipped a beat when you knew she could easily rip it off of you. However, that didn’t happen as she merely held out a dress out of nowhere. You blinked, wondering where on earth it came from but she merely held it in front of you and you had to push down the feeling of disappointment — no really, why were you disappointed? 

The dress was quite simple. The length went down below your knees at an appropriate height compared to what you were wearing. The sleeves were loose and slightly puffy which completely covered your arms, only ending where your palms began. The waist area had intricate laces and you figured that it had a similar function to a corset which allowed it to hug at your body. 

You weren’t exactly sure if it was your style but you’d rather wear it than your current, exposed attire. 

“As our special guest, I’d like to properly introduce you to my daughters as well as officially welcome you to my home. It wouldn’t bode well for me to have you in such revealing clothing while we dine for dinner,” she explained.

You nodded in understanding, completely agreeing with being covered, yet began worrying about this. Did it mean that vampires could still eat normal food? Unless by dinner she meant they were going to feast on you… you paled at the thought. But considering how Lady Dimitrescu hasn’t done anything to make you feel like you were in danger yet, and she’s been very polite, you can’t help but think of her as a woman that honours her words. Yet doubt lingers in the back of your head given that she’s still suspected and you don’t trust her enough. But you put your thoughts on hold when you took hold of the dress as she gave it to you. 

“Thank you, but…” you trailed off when you noticed some important missing clothing. Especially when you could still feel the wetness sticking against your thighs.

Her eyes looked at you with mirth, lips curving coyly as she bent down slightly, effectively trapping you between the desk and her. Her gloved fingers trailed towards your exposed collarbone before slowly going down to your breasts. You could clench your legs together this time when you swore you felt her brush a nipple. 

“I prefer that I alone shall see you in this state, my dear,” she murmured, barely audible to you especially when you were distracted by her fingers.

She shook her head, moving away from you as she walked towards the door with the clack of her heels. You were left with your heart beating a hundred miles an hour, not sure as to what just happened. You reached to touch your cheek and it was warm, letting you know just how flushed your face was at the moment.

She glanced behind you, “You shall find whatever else you need in that wardrobe there. However, that dress stays. I’m sure even with forgotten memories you know how to be obedient, yes?” 

And without waiting for your reply, you heard a click on the door once more, indicating you that she has unlocked it before exiting, leaving you alone in that room once more. 

_What... what just happened?_

You slumped against the vanity chair, the energy drained from you. A lot of things had already occurred during that short time and you weren’t sure how to process it. In fact, you’re still processing waking up in this castle, and then now you’re having mixed feelings towards this tall woman. You felt your cheeks burn even more from the stain you left on her dress and you clutched at your head from embarrassment. You weren’t sure if you should feel disgusted or not for reacting that way towards someone you don’t even know, especially when said woman could be your potential kidnapper. Let’s also not forget that she’s a vampire as well as having vampire daughters. Daniela definitely left a bad impression on you already. 

But where else would you go? Escape? Should you try to escape once more? What is exactly out there when you have no idea where here even was anyways? Still, there was that small voice in your head whispering of freedom. Even if you couldn’t remember who you were, surely you had a life out there. You know that you, Y/N, is someone with an identity out there in the world. Your family could be searching for you endlessly, wondering where you were and you don’t even know about it.

With sudden determination, you clutched onto the white dress. You will gather information while you're here and will eventually plan your escape. The disadvantage of your attempt before was the lack of knowledge about the layout of this castle and its inhabitants. If you could learn more about their routines and find potential secret passages, then your chances of escaping could be higher. If Lady Dimitrescu was being honest with you earlier then that means that you might have the advantage of immunity from anyone that would try to hurt you as well.

Still, you worried once more. You haven’t had the opportunity to properly take note of their abilities. While the pre-memory wiped version of you knew that they were vampires, you were still left with no other information aside from that glimpse you remembered with their enhanced abilities. Other than that, you just know that they drink blood and they’re practically graceful and light on their feet. You also took note of Daniela somehow being able to control moths as well. 

_It was only moths right? I swear if there were flying cockroaches…._

You rubbed at your arms when it felt like something was crawling up from it due to that thought.

You decided to stop thinking any more of it and walked towards the wardrobe. Even if Lady Dimitrescu seemed nice to you, you didn’t want to test her patience by taking too long. You found an acceptable pair of underwear and you finally had the opportunity to cover yourself up completely. You slipped into the white dress and were surprised to see that it fit you perfectly as if it was made for your body. There was also a row of shoes but all of them were practically similar to each other so you simply took the one that could allow you to run easily in. Who knows if you have to run around in the castle?

You glanced at the vanity mirror and walked towards it to see how you looked. You are technically invited to dinner so you suppose you should look well kept. You still weren’t feeling confident about the choice of dress but it looked nice enough on you. A part of you knew that it wasn’t a style you’re used to wearing, especially with the whole Victorian theme and all but it’s not like you had any other choice. 

You bent down to grab the hairbrush that had fallen onto the ground and you sighed from your previous weapon of choice. You began fixing your hair, brushing it to your content and style that you felt best suit yourself. 

It wasn’t until you were fixing the collar of the dress that you finally noticed a red mark on your neck. You tilted your head to the side and you felt yourself going flushed once more when a very obvious red spot showed itself for the whole world to see. You could see multiple dark crescent-shaped indents on the skin assumingly from the Lady’s teeth with small multiple dark areas around it from her earlier suctions. You counted at least five. You fumbled with your fingers wiping away the leftover lipstick only to realize that it was useless when your skin was bruised anyways. You tried to push the clothing to somehow hide it but unfortunately for you, the collar was too short to hide it. 

_Fuck._

You remembered her lips and tongue all over your neck and you almost slapped yourself for thinking even more inappropriate thoughts. This wasn’t the time for that. You were just gonna have to deal with the bite mark along with the hickeys. You will endure this for your escape, you nodded to yourself. You’ll just endure it! How hard could it be?

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down and walked to the door. Dinner awaits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely overwhelmed by the responses you all have given to the first chapter! Seeing the kudos and comments made me more determined to write more so I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Please feel free to comment down your thoughts, feedback, and any criticism as well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
